Contrarium Mortem- The Hopeless Mission
by whatevenjust
Summary: Natsu has a secret, a mission of his own, and he will stop at nothing to accomplish it. However, when it cause his friends to get hurt, it's a whole different story! Natsu x Lucy, Gajeel x Levy
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first on fan fiction! Hope you guys like it! NALU FOREVER!

Lucy's P.O.V

_Wow, I got amazing sleep last night!_ Lucy thought to herself. _It was just so warm and cozy…wait a minute…_ "NAATTTSSSUUUU!" When she blindly slammed her fist into the pillow beside her she noticed that instead of feeling a mushed Natsu face, the soft pillow greeted her fist. "What?" she said aloud. Just then a hand grabbed her wrist. "Watch where you put that thing Luce" a familiar groggy voice said. She sighed as she turned around to see the messy, salmon colored hair and golden, half open eyes. For some reason, she didn't know why, but she blushed ever so slightly. The second she thought _for God's sake please say he didn't notice_, Natsu gave her that freaking all-knowing, annoying, adorably toothy grin. She growled in annoyance as she yanked her wrist free. "I really wish you'd NOT FREAKING INVADE MY BED EVERY MORNING!" Natsu replied with the same grin on his face "Sorry Lucy, but I can't help it! You're bed's just so comfy!" Usually she'd "Lucy kick" him into next week, but he'd caught her off guard. "Well if you like it so much GET YOUR OOOOWWNN" she replied hot headedly. Suddenly he couldn't contain it anymore and went into a roaring laughter. "HEY! What's so funny!" the blonde demanded. "Oh nothing…" The invading pyro responded, still wiping tears from his eyes. "Well I'll let you get ready, but make it quick! I have a job picked out for us that you'll love!" _Funny how whenever he says that it's always the exact opposite of what I'd love. _She silently said to herself.

Natsu's P.O.V

As Natsu sat cross legged outside Lucy's door, he drowned himself in thought. _What if she doesn't go for it? Or what if she finds out why the rest of their team (_Gray, Erza, Happy, Carla, and Wendy) _said they couldn't go on the mission? What if she noticed that he was on his own little mission? No way, Lucy's way too naïve to figure it out… right?_ The sound of a door behind him creaking open made his train of thought fade. He attempted to dash behind a bush and away from her door before she saw him so that he wouldn't look too desperate. It seemed he'd made a clean escapeso, he just waited for Lucy to pass the bush he was behind, and then he'd make a break for it. Right when Lucy passed the bush he was crouched behind by ten steps, he felt it was safe to come out of hiding. Just then Lucy turned around and Natsu practically flew back behind the bush. Too late. "Natsu…? What are you doing…?" Lucy asked. As he silently cursed himself for not picking a better hiding spot, he rose from behind the bush. "Uhhhhh… I was gonna try to scare you… guess I'm not very stealthy…" He stupidly responded while awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. _Really, "not very stealthy"_ Natsu cursed himself in his head for the second time. He waited in silence refusing to make eye contact with a certain blonde. Eventually, he couldn't stand the lack of talking for another second and said a bit too loudly "Well let's just head to the guild now…" He strode past Lucy and when he noticed Lucy wasn't following him, he almost turned around when, thanks to his impeccable hearing, he heard Lucy mumble something that sounded like "Guess you're not." As Lucy and Natsu walked side by side to the guild, he sneaked a look in her direction. Of course, she immediately noticed and made eye contact with him for a second. "What?" she curiously asked. _Holy crap! Nothing gets past her!_ He thought. He pretended to not know what she was talking about. "What what?" Natsu responded. He heard Lucy almost inaudibly growl "Never mind."

"Here it is Luce!" He exclaimed while pointing at a certain request on the board. "hmmm… Gantashi Mountain… retrieve staff…" while Lucy continued to skim the "request", Natsu decided to throw a warning glare at the rest of the team, telling them with looks to remember what he'd planned. Wendy, Carla, and Erza all gave a small nod. Gray just smirked and tried to conceal laughter. Just then Lucy interrupted me and the rest of our team's silent conversation. "Sounds good! Only, isn't the reward a little low? I mean 49,000 jewel divided between 7 people's only 7,000 jewel a piece!" "Well…umm…" I started. Just then Erza came to the rescue. "Actually, I won't able to join you all this time, I have a…photo shoot tomorrow." Erza matter-of-factly stated. "Us either" Happy, Carla, Wendy, and Gray all said in unison. _Way, way, _way_ too freaking obvious._ Natsu thought. "Oh…so basically just me and Natsu are going on the job?" Lucy asked unsurely. Right when Happy was about to say something that probably would've given everything away, Levy appeared beside Lucy and of course said: "Can I tag along?" _Please say no Lucy, please._ Denying Natsu's internal wishes Lucy cheerfully replied. "Sure thing, girl! This is gonna be so much fun!" _Crap things are really going downhill now._ Just then, Gajeel walked up to the three of them. _Wow, I see where this is going._ "I better come along too, Levy won't last 5 minutes without me…" Gajeel stated. "Oh please! I can handle this myself!" Levy responded angrily, yet still blushing a bit. "Whatever half-pipe, I need some money too, so I'm coming whether you like it or not." Gajeel answered. Natsu began cursing in his mind again. _Great, just great, now we're up to 4 people!_ He was considering rejecting them, but when he imagined Lucy scolding him for being rude, he quickly decided against THAT option. Sometimes Lucy can be as scary as Erza! "Well let's get going soon, I'm getting bored." Natsu stated and added a fake yawn at the end for effect. _Well, my mission just got that much harder._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya People! Here's a new chapter! Again, I'm kind of new at this so some reviews on something I could improve on would be amazing! Thanks! Anyways here we go! **

3rd. P.O.V

So, Gajeel, Levy, Natsu, and Lucy made their way to the train station. "THERE'S KNOW WAY! I'm _NOT_ RIDING THAT TRAIN!" Natsu complained. "Fine, you don't have to if you don't want to." Lucy replied coolly. He sighed in relief. "…really?" Natsu asked, a little unsure of how to take this. "Really! I totally understand if you'd rather walk the 89 miles!" Lucy responded joyfully with noticeable humor in her voice. "You suck." He mumbled in response. _Dang it! I really hate looking like a weakling in front of the other guild members! _Natsu thought to himself. _Especially Gajeel and Lucy! They never let me hear the end of it._

"Gaaaaaaaaa" The great, pink haired salamander moaned. Natsu's head rested on Lucy's lap. _This is so freaking awkward… _Natsu thought. _Is it actually possible that she could actually not notice that it was awkward!_ Lucy's thoughts: _I can't believe i can actually see him blushing through the blue-green colored tint to his face when he's in vehicles. He's such a dork… yet still…_ Lucy's thoughts were interrupted by the train coming to an abrupt stop. Natsu was immediately revived and shouted "SWEET FREEDOM!" While hoofing it out of the train. Lucy smirked and rolled her eyes at the him. _Like I said, a complete dork. _

Lucy's P.O.V

The frigid air made me shiver. I knew when I accepted this job it'd be in the mountains, but we weren't even in the actual mountain yet! This was _not _going to be fun… but i really need the rent money, so i was gonna have to just suck it up. Sometimes I wish I was immune to cold too… I mean Gray and Natsu _both_ don't get cold! However, although Gray is immune to the cold, he still is freezing to the touch. Whereas Natsu was just always warm, it's funny how that kind of describes his personality too… "Whatcha thinkin about, Luce?" Natsu asked questioningly. "Wa?... OH… um… nothing." I responded awkwardly. He smirked in return. "That's why you've got that weird grin on your face right?" I sighed and answered in a bored tone. "What are you talking about Natsu?" He through me his own little sigh too while shaking his head. "Never mind." As my teeth began to chatter i decided to summon good ole' Horologium. "Open! Gate of the clock, Horologium!" Suddenly, I was inside a surprisingly roomy wooden and glass case. The air around me instantly grew warmer. "Why do I always go on the jobs where it's cold! Lucy complained quite overwhelmingly." The spirit recited. Horologium may not be the best choice for combat, but I love him all the same. Just like all my spirits, I'd love them like family even if all of them were weak. "Oh come on! We're gonna have fun whether its cold or 100 degrees! Just you wait and see!" Natsu told me cheerfully. I sighed, even though Natsu thinks everything is gonna be fun, it's still comforting to know that one of us will enjoy this. We continued to walk down the icy path until we saw a beautiful mansion about 100 yards ahead. It had a golden gate in front of it with the letter "M" formed in the middle. It was stunning. As I side glanced to see the others reaction i gave a slight smile to see how close Gajeel and Levy were standing. _Those to are so adorable! I really don't see why they insist they don't like each other. _

Natsu's P.O.V

"I-I would like to thank you f-f-for accepting the job on the request board." The horribly annoying man stuttered. "Anything to help you find your… ummm… staff and return it to you!" Lucy said sweetly, a bit of confusion in her voice as to why someone would pay so much money to get a staff back... and why he lost it in Gantashi Mountain. The nervous man gave a small laugh "W-well it's actually a magic staff, you see. Long s-story short, if it fell into the wrong h-hands it would be just terrible!" "Oh! Well either way we're more than happy to help you out! Right, Natsu?" Lucy gave me a look when she said this that said 'uh say something!' I didn't notice until just then that I hadn't said anything the entire time. "O-oh um yeah!" I responded stupidly, following the pattern of the nervous guy in front of us. Just for extra effect I added a thumbs up. "Well we should really get going now, nice to meet you!" Lucy said kindly, totally unlike how she talks to me. Then, Lucy grabbed my hand and dragged me out, probably because a buffet was just set up and i could smell it with my dragon nose like it was being waved in front of my face. "You just ate like 5 minutes ago!" Lucy chided me. "No way! It was at least an hour!" She sighed. "Whatever." When she released me from her steely grip the blond, and I made our way up the mountain, Gajeel and Levy trailing behind. I walked my famous walk, hands thrown behind my head casually, and stole a glance at Lucy once or twice. _This plan's going downhill… plus this is just awkward… she's not even talking to me!_

Lucy's P.O.V

_This is so awkward. He's not even talking to me!_ Just then as if reading my mind, Natsu spoke up. "Hey Lucy?" "Yeah?" He gave me one of his cheesy grins and said, "thanks for coming with me… I know you hate the cold." This caught me off guard. "Don't mention it! After all I needed the rent money…" _Especially since, no thanks to you Mr. Incinerate, the last job I took with you I ended up having to pay instead of getting paid._ I was going to say this but I decided to keep my mouth shut. He was obviously really glad i came along with him I'd hate to ruin that. "So why'd you wanna go on this particular mission so bad anyways? It doesn't look like it's gonna involve fighting… we all know how much you love that." He just shrugged and continued trudging along. _I try to talk to him and he just SHRUGS?! I mean I don't really know what exactly I-_ My thoughts were interrupted by Natsu throwing his arm in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. He lifted his nose up in there air and did his famous 'sniff the air' pose. Suddenly, pain exploded in my shoulder and i spun around, keys in hand. Levy and Gajeel stood there awkwardly, "Sorry Lucy, you just stopped so suddenly!" Levy says with an apologetic smile. I gave a small laugh. "You scared me!" I tell her with a small grin on my face that said ' don't worry about it'. Then, i remembered Natsu, sniffing the air like he always does when there's danger. "What's happening Natsu?" I asked frantically. "Follow me!" And just like that the idiot sprinted away. "NATSU! WAIT UP!" We all shouted in unison. We ran for about five minutes, still with no site of the vanishing pinkette. _I'm gonna kill him when we find him._ Just then we heard "NO WAY!" It was Natsu. I then noticed a small hut in the distance. I got my determined face on, "This way guys!" I kicked the door open and what I saw was so unexpected I about toppled over. Right there, inside the door I just knocked down, were two men. One, an old man that looked about as kind as they get, the other, Natsu, drooling over a homemade pie. "ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS!" "WE THOUGHT YOU WERE IN BIG TROUBLE!" Behind me, an angry Levy and Gajeel stood glaring. He held his hands up in defence. "Don't get your panties in a wad! I just smelled food earlier and my instincts told me to come as fast as i could, okay?" My glare hardened. There were no words between the two of us, just a suddenly terrified Natsu, and a glaring me. _Wow, I guess I can be pretty scary… Look out Fairy Tail! I can scare the Fire Dragon Slayer!_ I thought. I decided to cut the clown a break and turned to the nice looking old man. "Thanks for feeding him, but we really should be going…" Natsu sweatdropped when I said this. "Oh no, please stay for a meal! I have plenty of food and no one to give it to! It's be my pleasure!" He told me. I was about to refuse, but when I looked into his eyes, his kind, kind eyes, I decided i'd hate to let the poor guy down. "W-well I guess one meal wouldn't hurt…" "YAY!" Natsu shouted. I shot him a glare that said. 'This doesn't mean you're off the hook' and with that, we all ate until we couldn't stuff another thing into our mouths. I actually was gonna stop sooner, but I really wanted the man, apparently named Haruhi, to know that we appreciated his hospitality. The weird part was though, I'd completely lost track of time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo! So so so so so sorry this one took so long! I've just been viciously attacked by **

**homework for the past month! If anybody has any suggestions or comments whatsoever **

**PLEASE don't hesitate to leave a review! If I can get a few people to review I will love **

**you guys forever! XD. Anyways here's my new chapter hope you guys love it, btw I know **

**the NALUness isn't as much as some of you guys might like but be patient my young **

**padawans… it's a comin' ;) **

**Btw… I haven't said yet… I don't own Fairy Tail, just the OC's. I just forgot cause it's kinda obvious. Dude… I wish I owned Fairy Tail that'd be freaking awesome… hahaha anyways here I go!**

Lucy's P.O.V

Pain was all that was evident about what was happening. Bursting, flaming, overpowering pain that consumed all of my emotions. Try as I might, I couldn't manage to open my eyes, all I could manage was a quite, senseless word.

"...Naaatttssuuu….?"

I don't even know why I said his name, maybe I just thought that if he was here too, we must be safe. Despite my numbness, slowly, painstakingly, my senses came back to me. I could now not only feel pain, but raw and penetrating iciness. I had to get up, if not that, at least move, just so that I know that i'm still alive and not halfway dead. I gathered every ounce of strength I could until finally, my hand twitched. _Well that fixed everything_. I sarcastically said in my head.

"Luuucy?"

_Wait… was that… Natsu?_ Just to be sure I called again.

"Natsu?"

"Whaa happen?"

I just now realized how weak his voice was. It was unsettling to hear him sounding weak, even if he was ever in pain he always kept his tough guy guard up. He must be in even more pain than I am. I used up all my strength on saying his freaking name, so I had none left to respond to him. I heard the sound of shuffling in snow. _Oooh, that's why i'm so cold, huh?_ Suddenly warmth wrapped around me as I was lifted off the ground. Natsu was carrying me. I wanted to protest, 'Natsu, you don't have enough strength to even walk let alone carry me!', but like before I found myself unable to speak. So, I figured I might as well enjoy it while I couldn't stop it and curled into a tight ball in his arms. I let my hand rest on his bare chest. It was so impossible that he could actually be this warm when it was probably -15 degrees out here! However, when I released how awkward it was that I just freaking PUT MY HAND ON HIS CHEST, I as discreetly as possible let my hand slip away, pretending that I was sleeping and had no control over myself. I don't know exactly where I got the strength to move my hand from, probably just embarrassment though. His warm hand grabbed mine and put it right back where i'd put it a second ago, even though I was half out of it, I probably still blushed at the awkward situation. _Why'd he just do that…?_

I was placed gently onto a section of the ground where the snow had been blocked from getting on the ground, probably by a tree. As a piece of hair fell into my face, I felt someone brush it out of my face carefully.

"I'll be right back, Luce."

I heard Natsu whisper shakily. _Wait a minute… that means he's known I was awake the whole time… meaning he knows I purposely put my hand on his chest. Great, another thing he can mock me for, for an eternity._

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I had to find Gajeel and Levy as soon as possible or Lucy would throw a fit when she fully woke up. The only problem was, I had no idea where they were. Heck, I have no idea where _Lucy and I_ even are. Last thing I remember, the four of us were in that old man's house eating to our hearts content. Then, I woke up, completely drained of magic power, everything hurting as if I was in Hell, and the only person I could find was a beaten Lucy in tattered clothes. I couldn't stand to see her like that, she looked like she'd gotten the worst of it. In that moment I would have rather been in her place than to see her like that. As my mind was racing with thoughts, I spotted something orange sticking out of an especially big mound of snow. _It must be Levy, and Gajeel if i'm lucky and don't have to search anymore after this. _I sprinted towards the mound as I remembered how Levy always wore an _orange dress._

I began viciously throwing snow away from the mound. More and more freaking snow is all that came. "I don't have time for this!" I said aloud, and without another thought used magic. "ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Fire billowed out of my mouth in a thick stream. The snow began to melt quickly, as I stood back and admired my handy work. Before another minute passed, a passed out Gajeel and Levy lay in a puddle of over heated water. _Oopsy… next time I won't do the fire dragon roar maybe…_ I walked towards the two shivering forms on the ground. _Please, please, PLEASE don't be dead!_ I thought, of course only making myself only more nervous. _Wait a minute… duuuuhh… they aren't dead cause they were shivering just a second ago! _This thought cheered me up, although there was definitely some serious injuries, for the time being alive was good enough. I knelt down in the hot water to get a closer look. _Crap, it's worse than I thought. _

The water around each of them was turning red from blood, not to mention each of their lips were blue. I took time to examine each one to make sure they really were ok. The end result was that although each of them were severely injured, they'd be ok with time to heal and rest. At this, a breathed a sigh of relief and picked Levy up and threw her over my shoulder. There was no use just sitting here, if Lucy wakes up and nobody's there she'd worry. I was gonna have to carry them each separately. Levy was no problem considering she weighed about 10 freaking pounds, but Gajeel? He was about double my height, and i'm not even short. He probably weighs like 600 pounds or something! _OK, so math isn't my strong suit…_

"Welp, only one way to do this! I'm gonna have to burn Gajeel until he weighs less" I announced aloud. As I ignited my hand in flame, another hand reached out and grabbed my arm weakly.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" A ragged female voice asked me so quietly it was almost a whisper. I turned around fiercely, only to find myself face to face with a certain mage.

"Lucy! You're awake!"

"You've gotta be kidding me Natsu. Were you really about to kill Gajeel so that he'd way less. 

"Waaa? No! He's a tough guy he would've been fine!" 

She laughed feebly. _How can she be this beaten up and still laugh?_ I thought to myself. 

"I don't understand what exactly you're saying, Natsu."

_Did I just say that out loud? Crap!_

"...Yeah… you did, and you're still doing it…" She replied with caution.

"Are you Ok Natsu? You're acting really weird…" 

"Yeah! I'm… uhh fine… but I could've sworn I didn't say that stuff out loud…" 

"Whatever, just how bad is it?"

She was talking about our two nakamas on the ground behind us. _This means she doesn't know how bad it is yet. Good, I need to break it to be the one to break it to her._

"Break what to me?" She asked nervously

"HOLY-"

"Natsu… are you sure you're ok… you keep saying stuff loud and clear, then your so shocked when you find out I hear you… why don't you go back to where you left me? I found some berries that, according to the birds, aren't poisonous. You obviously need some rest."

"What? Sit back and let a girl do more heavy lifting without me? No thanks!" I replied, trying to convince her I wasn't in any pain at all. The truth was though, the walk here to find Gajeel and Levy took a major toll on my already injured body. Still, _like hell_ I was about to admit that to her.

"Open! Gate of the lion, Loke!"

"Ummm… Luce you might not wanna…"

What I expected to see was Loke appearing before us, probably handing Lucy a rose and "describing her beauty" with a bunch of words he didn't understand. He expected to hear the 'Ding-dong' meaning a celestial spirit had just arrived. However, what he saw confused him without trouble. With a strange noise like "poof"… except more eerie... a strange, gray form appeared crumpled into a crouching position. Whether this thing was human or not, something was off about it.

"Sooo... we gonna poke it or what?"

"Natsu! This thing could eat us... o-o-or rob us o-or... WHATEVER! And you really think our best move is to POKE IT?!"

Lucy exclaimed, followed by a vicious shaking by my shoulders. _What happened to injured Lucy? _I thought inwardly pouting. Behind me, I heard a familiar voice say:

"I think I liked quiet Lucy better..."

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"Waa... HAPPY?!"

Natsu yelled with excitement, apparently completely forgetting about the task at hand, a slimeball that might possibly EAT US! _But no worries or anything you can just talk to your cat first. _I sarcastically thought.

"Natsu! Forget the cat and kill this thing!"

"Aww, but it's so cute!"

"Aye!" agreed the little flying menion.

"Natsu!" I broke back into the conversation.

Somewhere in between our little fight kill or keep as a pet, I agreed to let him see if this thing was dangerous.

"Please be careful Natsu!" I hadn't noticed the worry in my voice, _what if this is the way he's gonna die? That would be such a worthless way to die! "_Just please...be careful..." I whispered as to not let him hear me.

"She's in looovvveee!" Happy yelled right next to my ear.

"SHUT UP CAT!" After giving Happy a good ol' "Lucy kick" sending him flying, I turned my attention back over to Natsu sitting there... freaking petting the slimeball. The weirdest part was, I thought I could here that _thing_ purring! That still didn't explain why it showed up when I tried to summon Loke.

"Huh, what do you know..."

"Shall I punish him for you, princess?

"Wha-? Virgo? What are you doing here? Did you come on your own magic cause I'm afraid mine's all used up!"

"Yes I'm sorry, is it punishment time? She asked with waaay to much joy in her voice.

"N-no I'm glad you came- cause maybe you can tell me why that thing over there just came... seemingly from the spirit world when I tried to summon Loke?"

"Ah yes, that's simple, Loke was out on a date so he asked Taurus to go for him, but Tarus was too busy fawning over some spirit, so Taurus asked me to fill in but I was busy so I sent my pet fluffer to get the job done. Then I decided to come anyways because I figured you might need a little extra help, princess."

"Ok... questions, one: How is that simple in any form or shape? And, Fluffer? That thing's your PET!?"

"Technically, that's 3 questions but yes to the last two." She answered with her usual monotone voice. _How she considers that slimy thing fluffy the world may never know. _I thought disconcertingly.

After I sent Virgo and her little demotic pet to go home because I realized they wouldn't be of much use to me, I tried summoning Taurus despite what Virgo said. I figured maybe he was done now or something. I was wrong on that. Apparently it takes a looong time for a perv to put pictures on a wall. Suddenly, I realized it had been awfully quiet since I started talking to Virgo... something was off. I turned around to see... NO ONE?! Levy, Gajeel, Natsu AND happy had all vanished without a trace! If this was anyone other than Natsu, I'd have worried. However, since this _is _Natsu we're talking about, I decided on not worrying. I made my way back to where He'd left me under the tree, somewhat slowly. I would've taken my dear old time, but something had me slightly scared about what I would find when I made my way back.

When I finally found where I had originally been I found Gajeel and Levy beside a fire the size of a small house. _Why does he always have to over do everything? _I thought to myself. When I walked to the other side of the fire, I saw none other than the fire mage and his cat roasting fish over the fire. What really surprised me was that... well Natsu was _cooking. _

"Hey! About time you found us!" Natsu said with corny smile. I decided last minute to put my mad face on.

"Natsu! I could've been lost for good! You can't just go parading off along with two unconscious people dragging behind you and leave me to find you guys! Also... how did you even get them both?!"

"Well in the time that you were trying to summon Loke and Tarus, whatever the reason we were knocked out for wore off, so I took Gajeel and Happy took Levy." he replied matter-of-factly.

At that I found reason to let him off the hook for ditching me in the snow.

"H-hey what did happen to us?" I asked him tentatively.

With a shrug he responded, "I dunno, last I remember we were pigging out at that old guys house, then I woke up in lots of pain and found you."

"Ugghhh, that codger drugged us!" I replied with fire in my voice. **(A codger is basically a male hag, I had to look up a word that resembled a hag lol.)**

"WHAT?! Come'on Luce we're gonna go kill the guy!" Natsu yelled as bellowing flames wrapped around his fists.

"Well that won't do much good now will it?" A sweet voice behind me asked Natsu, pain obvious even though she tried to hide it.

"Levy-chan! You're awake!" I replied happily.

"Sure am! Only... what happened Lu-chan?"

"It's a long story, I'll explain over dinner! Natsu and Happy actually cooked!

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I ate, and I ate, and I ate. It sure was nice that this body could eat this much without getting either full or fat! However, while I was enjoying myself, I really did eventually need to get down to business or Master Orochi would not be happy. For now though, the best I can do is keep on pretending. As I reached down to pick up another roasted fish, I accidentally let a but of water drip out of my finger tips. _Crap_, I looked back and forth discreetly between Lucy, Levy and the cat named "Happy", Good, they didn't see anything. If they were to discover my true identity so early in the game that would ruin the whole plan! I had to keep hiding in Natsu Dragneels body until my mission was complete. _This is not going to be easy._ I thought to myself.

**Well? What do you guys think? The ending mysterious enough for ya? ;)**

**Anyways if you guys have any opinion on it it'd be awesome if you left a review! (good or bad, after all I can't improve without you guys!) See you guys soon with chapter 4! BAIII! 3**


	4. Beta Reader Needed!

Hey peoples of America!...and other countries too maybe... lol i don't know! Anyways I could really use a beta reader as i'm sure many of you can tell, grammar is _not_ my strong suit. Btw, sorry if you guys opened this looking for another chapter that was sadly mistaken for a beta call DX. I swear i'm working on it, but until then if anyone has any ideas to improve my plot line or whatever, just leave a review below. Thanks for leaving more review lately, I'm having a hard time trying to get more people to read and enjoy my fanfic but this is my first one and I'm pretty new to writing. Anyways, I'm gonna stop ranting now, baaaiii!

***BETA READER PLEEEEAASSEE!*** XD lol I'm pretty hyper right now...


End file.
